LarryLuvsPie's Writing Contest
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Writing contest for all authors. Details inside! WINNERS NOW ANNOUNCED! CONTEST CLOSED.
1. Rules

**Heyyyy! So this is my first writing contest! YAY! **

**So these are the rules!**

**MUST **be a **one-shot.**

**CAN** be a crossover, but you have to **let me know** and give me the title of your story to find it.

Can have Channy, Taco, Zesley, **ANY SWAC COUPLE.**

**HAS** TO BE ABOUT** LOLLIPOPS, MONKEYS or PIE!** Be as creative as you want with the idea!

**Ratings:** K, K+, T. **ABSOLUTELY NO **_**M**_**!**

**Genre: **ANY!

**Language:** English! I can't really understand any other language. Sorry

**MUST HAVE THIS IN THE SUMMARY.** "My entry for LarryLuvsPie's Contest" or something like that.

To qualify for the finals, you **must have 10 or more reviews. ANONYMOUS REVIEWS DON'T COUNT. I'm sorry but it could be you logged off trying to reach your 10****th**** reviewer. **

**You can enter until February 29, 2011 at 12:00 AM**

**THAT IS THE ABSOLUTE LAST DAY TO ENTER THIS CONTEST!**

**NO EXCEPTIONS**

**In the next few chapters, I'll be notifying you who has entered. YOU CAN ENTER BY REVIEWING OR MESSAGING ME! **

**GOOD LUCK!**

**-Zaira**

**PS, YOU'LL GET EXTRA POINTS IF YOU MENTION MY NAME IN THE STORY! :D**


	2. Prizes

**HEHE ALMOST FORGOT TO MENTION THE PRIZES!**

**1st PLACE:**

I will let you choose my profile picture, AND I will leave it like that FOR A WHOLE WEEK. I will also add you to my favorite authors list (if you are not already on there), will dedicate my next chapter in a story of your choice. I'll also review on the story of your choice for the next 5 chapters. And I'll put you as a character in a story of your choice for ONE CHAPTER ONLY.

**2nd PLACE:**

I will let you add ONE part of my pen-name. So, an example can be this. My pen-name will go from "LarryLuvsPie" to "LarryLuvsVideoGames". Just an example. AND I will leave it like that for a WHOLE WEEK. I will add a story of your choice to my favorites (if it is not already on it). I will also review on a story of your choice for the next 3 chapters. AND I'll mention your name in a chapter in a story of your choice.

**3rd PLACE:**

I will add one of your stories OF MY CHOICE to my favorites (if it isn't already on it). And I'll add you to my favorite authors.

**SO THOSE ARE THE PRIZES! **

**GOOD LUCK!**

**-Zaira**


	3. Contestants So Far!

Hey hey hey contestants!... or people who are bored and want to read this!

So so far I've got these people in the contest

**Man-Suz-She**

**TheOnlyException111**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**YummyTastyJessi**

**Purplesycho99**

**Audreacity**

If you are in the contest, PM THE LINK FOR YOUR STORY! So far (that I know of) on **TheOnlyException111** has sent me hers.

Hers is called **My Entry for LarryLuvsPies Contest!**... Something like that!

So anyway, **TheOnlyException111**, YOUR SCORE IS... **8 out of 10**! You kind of mentioned my name. But I meant my **REAL NAME**. So I'm giving you half credit which brings your score up to 8.5! CONGRATS!** BUT REMEMBER, TO QUALIFY (haha I sound so smart using that word! XD) YOU MUST HAVE 10 OR MORE REVIEWS!**

**So anyway, if you haven't entered but you want to, MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW!**

**GOOD LUCK PEEPS!**

**-Zaira**

**OH YEAH! AND THIS MESSAGE IS FOR Purplesycho99, Man-Suz-She, Alason-Luver1227, and I Know Love Hurts 2010. **

**JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUR FRIENDS, DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE GETTING SPECIAL TREATMENT IN THIS! :D **

You guys probably already knew that, but I just wanted to put it anyway as a reminder! ^_^

**REMEMBER TO JOIN THE CONTEST!**


	4. Contestants and Scores

Hey hey people! So here's an update on the contest!

**First, SORRY Dustytrails! I forgot to put you on the list! I'M SO STUPID SOMETIMES!**

**Nico: Don't you mean ALL the time?**

**Me: Who asked you Nico?**

**Nico: … No one... **

**Me: Yeah I thought so... NOW LEAVE!**

Anyway, here's the list of people in the contest!

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Man-Suz-She**

**Dustytrails**

**YummiTastyJessi**

**Purplesycho99**

**TheOnlyException111**

**(Score: 8.5)**

**Audreacity**

**AbbielovesChanny**

**Kennabear07**

**Oh and YummiTastyJessi, to answer your question, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL BE IN THE CONTEST! But I do know that YOU GUYS ONLY HAVE UNTIL FEBRUARY 28 TO ENTER!**

**And three more people uploaded their one-shot! Man-Suz-She and Kennabear07!**

**Man-Suz-She, I give you a 7 for the story itself and you put my name in it so that brings your score up to an 8! I loved reading it! So funny! I never thought about someone doing an evil monkey :) OH AND, you spelled my name right! :D Most people don't but YOU DID!**

**Kennabear07, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm giving you a 3. Sorry but your story had nothing to do with monkeys, pie, or lollipops. Sorry. But you did put my name in it.. even though it was misspelled. But you can't resubmit one because that wouldn't be fair to the other contestants... plus it was all written as a big block of words... **

**Audreacity, I'm giving you... AN 8! But you also used my name so that brings your score up to a 9! I didn't think anyone would do what you did for a one-shot. It was really good! I love how you mentioned sweet, creamy, delicious pie.. I even got hungry for some pumpkin pie!**

**Once again, to qualify for the finals, you must**

**Have 10 or more reviews on your one-shot! NO ANONYMOUS REVIEWS.**

**Also to get extra points, you must have my name in the one-shot. AKA Zaira. If you misspell it like this "Zaria" or "Zira" that's fine. A lot of people make that mistake!**

**GOOD LUCK!**

**-Zaira**


	5. New Entries!

Hey people! What's up? Soooo how many of ya'll are excited for Valentines Day? I kinda am cuz I have a crush on this guy at school... hehe.. No I'm not tellin u guys his name!

So anyway, I got another entry! This one from **Purplesycho99**!

Okay, **Purplesycho99**, I give you an 8! BUT you also used my name so that brings your score up to a 10! And yeah.. I think I know which guy you were talking about when my character called talking about a double date... hehe... Oh and yeah Dum Dum Pops are my favorite! ALSO the end author's note was hilarious! So you have a 9! CONGRATS!** Now, you just need 10 reviews to qualify for the finals!**


	6. Don't Have a Title

Hey another contest entry from **xXGoldie12Xx** called **"For the Love of Pie!"**

First of all **xXGoldie12Xx**, thanks! I used to hate my name but since I was 9, I've grown to it. I'm 12 now (almost 13 on March 23!) Now, back to the real matter at hand... your story was... AMAZING! I love monkeys throwing stuff at people! Just hilarious! And Chad scared of cherry pie? How could I not think about doing that? I give your story a 9, BUT since you used my name, YOU GET A 10! OUT OF 10! Congrats! :D Now you just need 10 or more reviews to qualify for the finals! :D Last time I checked, you had 4. Now you need 6 or more! :D

Okay and **Purplesycho99**, yeah what I meant was that you got an 8 BUT since you used my name, that brings your score up to a 9. So yeah sorry for the confuzzsion.

**So here's the people in the contest!**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**YummiTastyJessi**

**Dustytrails**

**Man-Suz-She**

**Purplesycho99**

**TheOnlyException111**

**Audreacity**

**AbbielovesChanny**

**Kennabear07**

**GOOD LUCKY PEEPS!**

**-Zaira**

**PS, IF U FIND ANY GOLD, ITS MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Don't Have a Title 2

GASP!

I'M ACTUALLY ALIVE?

Well yes I am! :D

Sorry for not updating for a while on the contest.. Been too caught up in Facebook :P That and **The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod!** AWESOME BOOK! Its about this guy who's a vampire. No its nothing like Twilight! Its wayyy better. GO READ IT! The books are called:

**Eighth Grade Bites**

**Ninth Grade Slays**

**Tenth Grade Bleeds**

**Eleventh Grade Burns **(I'm on this one!)

**Twelfth Grade Kills**

And I'm also a Veredith Lover! (Vlad and Meredith) SO CUTE! AND I'M LEARNIN THE VAMPIRE CODE FROM THE BOOK! Here's my name! (Warning: this code is VERY complicated. Its easier to write it than type it :P) (the "l" you guys see is actually supposed to be a straight line)

(/)(-)(-l-)(l\)(-) ← Zaira Perez → (l-\)(lll)(l\)(lll)(/)

Either way, **Sonny With A Chance** and **AbbielovesChanny** have posted up they're stories! If I forgot you, then let me know!

**Sonny With A Chance,** your story was awesome! You get an 8! BUT, since you based it on a holiday (Valentines Day) you get extra points. So you now have a 9.4! And you have 11 REVIEWS. ALL SIGNED IN SO YOU QUALIFRY FOR THE FINALS!

**AbbielovesChanny**, your one-shot was... wow.. just wow. I can't really find words to describe how good it was! When I found it, I was surfing FanFiction on my phone :P so then I came across a story called The Zoo. I did the usual. Read the summary and saw it was part of my contest so I clicked on the story and read it. After reading it, I checked the reviews... 20.. But only 14 were signed in. Wow. That just proves people really love your writing. My score for you is... 9.3! BUT you used my name so you get a 10! Oh and, YOU QUALIFY FOR THE FINALS!

Kay so thats all I got for now ppl :)

Here's the list of the contestants!

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**YummiTastyJessi**

**Dustytrails**

**Man-Suz-She**

**Purplesycho99**

**TheOnlyException111**

**Audreacity**

**AbbielovesChanny**

**XxGoldie12xX**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**FranDS44444**

*****REMEMBER THAT TOMORROW, FEBRUARY 28TH, IS THE VERY LAST DAY TO ENTER!*****

*****THE DEADLINE TO REACH 10 OR MORE REVIEWS AND TO POST UP YOUR ONE-SHOT IS MARCH 20TH!*****

**I WON'T MAKE ANY EXCEPTIONS TO PEOPLE WHO POST IT UP AFTER THE DEADLINE. SORRY. **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**-Zaira**


	8. Poof! Yea I Said Poof!

Hey everybody! Got another update here! :D

But first, **Kydra002** (I think that's your name), to answer your review. Yes it is too late to enter. Sorry.

So I was on my phone this morning after I got ready for school and as usual, I checked Facebook, then I checked FanFiction. I found **"Baby Don't You Cry"** by **Dustytrails** and **"Love Begins with a Prank"** by **Channylove12349**.

**Dustytrails**, that was incredible! I wonder how strawberry pie tastes like... So, you get an 8! BUT you used my name so you get a 9! Oh and one of my friends name is Samantha! HAHA! But no that doesn't get you anymore points. Aren't I cruel? Haha jkjk. So, now you need 10 or more SIGNED IN reviews to qualify for the finals!

**Channylove12349**, aww so cute and channy-ness! :D I think there should be a holiday where you throw pie at someone! THAT WOULD BE FUN! :D Okay so you get 9! I'm a sucker for Channy Fluff! :D

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**, **impersonates British accent cuz I wanna** That was smashing, love! Very, very original! So anyway, moving on. You have a 9! Congratulations, Guv'na!

**FranDS44444**, **regular voice** Aww so cute! 8! I've never seen a monkey costume but something tells me people go bananas in it! Haha get it? Jk its not really funny. END OF STORY! :D

So here's an update on everyone's scores, status, story titles, and reviews!

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

Score: 9

Reviews: 2 (Both signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "Fresh Pie Pranks"

Finals: Not yet. Needs 8 more signed in reviews

**YummyTastyJessi**

Score:

Reviews:

Status: No story posted up yet

Story:

**Dustytrails**

Score: 9

Reviews: 5 (All signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "Baby Don't You Cry"

Finals: Not yet. Needs 5 more signed in reviews

**Man-Suz-She**

Score: 8

Reviews: 10 (Only 8 are signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "Give it Back"

Finals: Not yet. Needs 2 more signed in reviews

**Purplesycho99**

Score: 9

Reviews: 6 (All signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "Young Love My entry for LarryLuvsPie's Contest"

Finals: Not yet. Needs 4 more signed in reviews

**TheOnlyException111**

Score: 8.5

Reviews: 6 (All signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "My Entry for LarryLuvsPie's Contest!"

Finals: Not yet. Needs 4 more signed in reviews

**Audreacity**

Score: 9

Reviews: 16 (10 signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "perfect mistake"

Finals: Yes

**AbbielovesChanny**

Score: 10

Reviews: 25 (20 signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "The Zoo"

Finals: Yes

**xXGoldie12Xx**

Score: 10

Reviews: 18 (11 signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "For the Love of Pie!"

Finals: Yes

**Sonny With A Chance**

Score: 9.4

Reviews: 11 (All signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "Love and Lollipops"

Finals: Yes

**FranDS44444**

Score:

Reviews: 10 (All signed in)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "Lollipop Kisses"

Finals: Yes

**Channylove12349**

Score: 9

Reviews: 3 (Technically 2 because 2 of them are from the same person)

Status: Story is posted up

Story: "Love Begins with a Prank"

Finals: Not yet. Needs 8 more signed in reviews.

****Remember you have until March 20th to post up your story! **

****March 20th is also the deadline for having 10 or more signed in reviews!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**-Zaira**


	9. Finalists!

Heyy! So you guys excited? Today I'm gonna annouce the 6 finalists!

These 6 authors all had 10 or more signed in reviews. For the remaining 5, you all had great and amazing stories, but didn't reach 10 reviews.

And now... the 6 finalists are...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanna know who the final 6 are? Scroll down! :D

**Audreacity**

**Dustytrails**

**SWACChannyFan**

**xXGoldie12Xx**

**AbbielovesChanny**

**FranDS44444**

**...**

**CONGRATS GUYS! **

**I WILL CHECK BACK ON YOUR STORIES TO CHOOSE THE TOP THREE THAT I LIKE THE MOST. **

**THE RESULTS WILL BE POSTED ON MARCH 26TH, 2011!**

Hmm.. just realized that choosing will be hard... you all had really great stories... well better get started!

-Zaira

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**But she's better known for the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**-Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**


	10. WINNERS!

HEY! SOOOOO! YOU GUYS EXCITED TO KNOW WHO THE WINNERS ARE? KAY WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD WHO THE FINAL SIX ARE, HERE THEY ARE!

**Audreacity**

**xXGoldie12Xx**

**AbbielovesChanny**

**SWACChannyFan**

**Dustytrials**

**FranDS44444**

So out of these 6 amazing authors, I chose 3 stories that got 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place.

It was very hard to choose because I honestly LOVED these 6. But I can't keep you guys waiting forever, so here it goes.

In 3rd place is... **FranDS4444**! Congrats! I'll message you later to tell you what you won!

In 2nd place is... **AbbielovesChanny**! Wow.. Isn't that a nice early birthday present? Yes I remembered you said that in a review. How awesome am I? ;) I'll message you later! Tell me what you want part of my penname to be! Its going to be LarryLuvs_ Choose whatever your heart desires! I will leave it up for exactly one week starting today! Or whenever you choose what it is!

And in 1st place is... **xXGoldie12Xx**! YOU WON! I'll message you later! Tell me what you want my picture to be and I'll leave it there for exactly one week starting today... Or whenever you message me telling me what it is!

Thanks to everyone who participated!

**And if you didn't know, Wednesday March 23rd was my birthday! WOOT! It was the best day ever! And I got something from a certain person and it made me very happy. ;)**

Now... down to something **VERY, VERY, VERY** important...

Has anyone by chance have any ideas for the next chapter in **Twins at Condor Studios**? I've got MAJOR writers block on it. I NEED IDEAS!

Kay? **Best idea gets the chapter dedicated to them!**

PEACE OUT SUCKAS! 

-Zaira

**We were the kings and queens of promise**

**- Kings and Queens – 30 Seconds to Mars**


End file.
